Kai Not So Perfect
by Lirin Sama
Summary: this is going to be a series of oneshots in which Kai manages to screw something up. Rated T as a precaution
1. Kitchen Fire

random spoof created from the last chapter of Oh My Kitten

i dont own Beyblade

* * *

"..." normal talk 

thought

**"..."** bit beast talk

/.../ sounds

* * *

Kai Not So Perfect

/Cough Cough…/ the sound waking the other occupant of the room. Rei was sitting up trying to calm his coughing fit. Kai was giving his neko-jin friend a worried look. This cold seemed to hit the neko over night.

"Rei you alright?" Kai asked moving across the room to his friend's side. Concern for the boy clear in his voice.

"…water…please." the raven hair teen managed to get out between coughs.

With one last worried glace to the neko, Kai quickly left the room to fetch the requested drink. Within a minute he was back and handing the glass to the neko.

"Thanks." Rei weakly mumbled slumping against Kai. The heat coming off the raven teen's head was almost burning Kai's skin "When are we starting practice?" he asked softly panting

"Don't worry about that now. You need to rest and get over this. I refuse to let one of my team get hurt because they refuse to deal with a cold." Kai's voice was soft and caring. It was the first time Rei had ever heard the cold heart captain talk like that. It gave him a small amount of hope that Kai might have the same feelings he did.

A small teasing grin crossed the neko's lips. "If I didn't know better Kai, I'd say you really care about us."

"You're right, I don't care." he snapped. It was more like what Rei was used to hearing. But the comment caused the neko to look sad and hurt. The expression went unnoticed by the phoenix master.

Kai had looked away once he realized what he had said. It was true that at first he didn't care about any of the younger teens, but over the past few months he developed a liking for Rei. But still being unsure of his true feelings for the neko found it best to keep a certain comfort distance from the teen.

"I'm going to go kicks the others out of here so you can rest in peace. Then I'm probably going to get some training in." Kai explained getting off the bed. Not once did he turn to look at his sick friend.

Rei sat on the bed and watched the phoenix leave. "Guess you'll never like me the way I like you." he whispered to himself. Seconds later he started another coughing fit.

* * *

(Tyson/Max room) 

Kai kicked the door open to reveal his two youngest teammates cuddling. '_How do you two know you care about each other like that?'_ he thought seeing them like that.

"Oi, get up." the half Russian barked. Kai watched as Maxie snuggled closer to Ty to block the sound. Tyson didn't budge an inch.

'_Looks like I have to do this the hard way.'_ Kai left the room and headed to the kitchen. He grabbed the 5galloen bucket and filled it with ice cold water. And for fun added all the ice cubes to the water.

"Ohayo!" Kai stated as he bumped the freezing water over the two younger boys.

Both boy shot up shivering and glaring at Kai.

"W-wha-t w-as t-that f-for?" Max asked stuttering. The cold was really getting to him.

"Yeah. We haven's over sleep yet." Ty added. He managed not to stutter because he was used to this little annoying wake up call. "And does Rei have breakfast ready yet?"

Kai shook his head. "You have overslept. It's already past 9am. And if you want to eat today then either make it yourself or go out. Rei's not feeling well so I'm canceling practice."

"YAY!" the dragon and turtle masters cheered together. The good news made them forget that they were currently freezing.

"Maxie let's go to the movies."

"Only if you pay." came the sarcastic reply.

"Do whatever you want. Just if you're here keep the noise level down so Rei can rest." Kai hissed.

The blond and bluenette shared matching evil smirks. '_Kami this is never good.'_ Kai thought noticing the faces.

"You love Rei. You love Rei." the two started chanting and giggling.

"Shut up." a small blush forming across the phoenix master's face. The tinge of red caused the other two to laugh harder. Kai growled. "Here's some cash. Now get out of here." the duel hair teen chucked some cash at Max and Ty before storming out.

'_Damn brats. They don't know anything about me.' _the half Russian hissed in his head. He was heading to the backyard with Dranzer for a little private practice.

* * *

(Few Hours Later) 

Tyson and Max have been gone since Kai gave money and kicked them out. The phoenix master had spent the past hours in the backyard practicing and getting mad at Dranzer. She had been telling him to fear the feelings he has for Rei. That its normal for boy's his age to get this way. And Rei had managed to fall back to sleep after his coughing fit was over.

/rumble rumble/ the annoying sound woke the tiger up. "Damn I hurt all over." he commented stretching along his soft mattress. The small movement started to make him feel dizzy. '_This isn't going to be fun .'_ the neko thought slowly moving to a sitting up position causing the spinning to get worse.

He could hear Kai in the backyard yelling at Dranzer. The way he was feeling the only way to get anything to eat was to have the phoenix make it. And with his voice barely above a whisper calling out the other teen would not be an option. "Okay Rei, the walls are your friends right now." he said crawling across the bed to the foot of it. Soon he was softly panting and a light sweat covering his body.

/rumble rumble/ his stomach demanded again. "I'm moving. Now shut up." he told his demanding body. Carefully he set his feet on the floor leaning on the wall for support. His head was now spinning worse then before and the movements were making it difficult to breath. "I really hate getting sick." he told himself stumbling along the wall to the door.

Looking out the doorway, Rei felt a sudden wave a nausea wash over him as the hall started to spin in his mind. His dizziness and breathing slowly getting worse. '_Damn_ _Kai. Why cant you be closer?'_ the neko thought slowly sliding along the wall to reach the stairs. Mid way there he fell to his hands and knees. Tears and sweat mixing on his face.

"Kai." he whined curling into a ball will the pain of his empty stomach away.

* * *

(With Kai) 

"Damn it Dranzer! Why are you agreeing with those idiots?" Kai yelled to his phoenix. For some time now he was talking with his bit beast trying to figure things out. Unfortunately she wasn't helping him much.

"**Because they are right my little one. Although you refuse to see it, you truly care about the young tiger."** Dranzer's gentle voice replied.

"Whatever." he scoffed and summoned the blade back to his hand. He was fed up with what she was saying and decided to stop practicing.

/rumble rumble/ Kai's stomach grumbled. "Guess I should get myself something. Hope Tyson didn't eat all the bread and cold meat." he said to himself walking back inside.

After Kai had opened the refrigerator a loud thud caught his attention.

"Rei!" he called dropping the cheese and pepperoni and dashed to the stairs.

"Kai." he heard Rei whine before curling up in a ball crying.

"I'm here kitten. Everything is okay now." the phoenix master assured the neko-jin scooping him up.

"Kai?" Rei's weak creaky voice asked. 'Hn.' "I'm hungry. Make me some Mac and Cheese please." the tiger master whispered out before falling asleep in Kai's arms.

A scared looked crossed the duel hair teen's face. His only cooking skills were making toast in a toaster. He didn't even know how to light the stove.

"Alright Rei. You just rest while I make it." Kai fine managed to get out carrying Rei back to their room. Unconscious he leaned down to place a soft kiss on Rei's forehead before leaving. The small action caused a light smile to cross the neko-jin's face.

* * *

(Kitchen) 

Gramp's oven wasn't on of those with a built in stove on top. No if they needed a stove they had to work a camp stove. Thus hook up the gas tank up to the base. Open the gas valve and light a match to start a fire.

"Okay…" Kai looked at the stove with the pot of water on it. He read the direction on the blue box and knew he had to boil the water but it said nothing on how to start the stove.

He had seen Rei set the thing up before so he know it was set right. But lighting the flame always confused him. The neko would turn something and then light a match creating an instant flame.

'_Now what did he turn again?' _Kai looked around the stove for a few minutes. _'I think this was it.'_ He turned the gas release valve all the way up. _'Now the matches are where?'_ another few minutes spent searching to the little fire starters. _'here they are.'_

In the few moment the phoenix master was looking the matches the gas had leaked so it was in the area surrounding the stove.

"I hope this works." Kai told himself striking the match. He had struck it so the flame would be closer to the stove. Unfortunately this caused the gas in the air to catch fire and spread to surround the stove. "Shit!" smoke and flames were quickly growing

* * *

(Bedroom) 

Rei woke to the smell of smoke assaulting his senses and causing another coughing fit. '_Kai what are you doing?' _he thought. The coughing fit immobilizing him on the bed.

* * *

(Kitchen) 

"And this is why I never cook." Kai told himself putting the fire out with the extinguisher. Gramps had prepared the kitchen incase Tyson ever got his hands on this and did the same thing Kai had now just done.

Now that everything was quiet Kai could hear Rei coughing upstairs. Worriedly Kai filled a glass of water and ran to his friend.

"Rei you alright?" he asked sitting on the neko-jin's bed handing him the water.

The raven hair teen too the time to slowly sip at the liquid and calm his coughs before speaking. "What happened? I smelt smoke." he wheezed out.

Kai gave a embarrassed grin. "I kind of created a small fire."

Rei give him a shocked look. The perfect ice prince Kai Hiwatari was not so perfect after all. "Are you alright?" he questioned with worry clear in his voice.

"I'm fine. Don't worry kitten." the phoenix master reassured the tiger master. Kai even wrapped an arm around Rei to bring him close in a sideways hug. The neko's head landed gently on his shoulder. "Your fever seems to be gone. How are you feeling?"

"A little better. But the smoke isn't helping much." Rei said before a small cough came.

Kai smiled. He was glad to know that Rei was doing better. "Think you can handle going out for lunch while this place airs out?"

"I'd think I can manage." Rei said with a slight smile.

"Then get dressed while I open all the windows." Kai ordered. Before getting up to open the window in the room he placed another kiss on Rei's forehead.

"Kai?" Rei called to get the attention of his captain. Kai turn to find out what the neko wanted. "What was the kiss for?" Big innocent golden eyes staring straight into his crimson ones.

"I…um…" Kai was stumbling around for answers as the eye contact continued. _'Why had I done it? Do I really like him like everyone things? But I'm the Ice Prince. I'm not supposed to feel for others like this.' _Kai tried rationalizing in his head._ 'But his eyes are so pretty. And his skin so soft. And…And just everything about him makes me want to hold and protect him. Oh kami I do love Rei.'_

"Kai?" Rei questioned to pull the other from his thoughts.

Kai shook his head clearing the fog. With a true smile Kai went back to sitting on the bed next to the neko. "Rei this is hard for me to say. So I hope you don't mind." the phoenix slowly leaned forward capturing Rei's lips his. The kiss was soft and caring showing how Kai felt for the neko-jin. It surprised Kai when Rei started to kiss back. But smiled all the same as his had went to softly caress Rei's cheek. "Does that answer your question?" Kai asked when they parted.

Rei smiled as he leaned against Kai. "Yeah. And to let you know I feel the same way." Rei leaned up for another soft kiss.

/Rumble Rumble/ two hungry stomachs sounded together. The teens both blushing in embarrassment. "So where to for lunch?" Kai asked taking Rei's hand in his.

"I don't care as long as I'm with you." Rei replied getting off the bed.

* * *

(Meanwhile) 

"I'm glad we wired thier room when we did." Tyson told his two friends. Currently the bluenette was sitting in the Chief's room watching the 'movie' playing on Dizzi.

"So am I." Max chimed eating more popcorn.

"I still cant believe you two talked me into doing this. It's so wrong." Kenny complained unable to turn his gaze from the screen where his friends kissing.

"I'm just glad the dumb phoenix finally realized. If it went on much longer we would have had to take serious action." Dizzi added with her usually playful tone.

* * *

Thats all. Hope you enjoyed this little randomness. 

please review.

thanx much Lirin :-p


	2. Bagel Bites

**Lirin: **okay with a random experience i had tonight i decided to add to the Kai Not So Perfect series. and yes what happened to Tyson's food really did happen to mine.

**Kai:** i hate it when you pick on me like this Lirin. I'm actually a decent cook.

**Rei:** with a few mishaps too.

**Kai:** great your in on this too Rei? I feel so unloved.

**Lirin:** Beyblade is not mine. i just love the characters

* * *

Bagel Bites

Two weeks ago Rei got a letter from his home village saying that his mother was ill and he had to return home immediately. So with Kai's connections, the neko-jin had a private jet speeding him to China in under an hour. Since then, the dojo seemed to have fallen apart.

"Kai, I can't eat this." Tyson complained. He was currently poking the 'food' on his plate that was supposed to be bagel bites.

"It's food you baka. I've seen you inhale stuff from the floor. So I think you can handle that." come Kai's snippy reply.

"But they're not right. The sauce is burnt and the cheese is melted all wrong. And if you try squeezing them, it feels like a hockey puck! Are you trying to make me break a tooth?"

"Well, what do you want me to do? It's not like I can call Rei back here to cook your meals. He has more important things to do. So just suck it up and eat the things."

Taka opened his mouth to reply, but Kai decided he was fed up with the dragon's complaints and stormed out of the kitchen to his room. A few minutes later Tyson heard the front door slam shut and Kai's bike revving up.

After Kai left, Tyson sat there for five minutes poking the bagel bites in front of him. During that time he picked on of them up and took a closed examination of it. The cheese was dry and the sauce was a bit charred. He even tried to bite it, but his teeth meet too much of a resistance and gave up.

So after deciding not to hurt himself with Kai's microwaving, Tyson got up and throw the food in the trash and went to Max's house to raid the fridge there.


End file.
